To the TARDIS and back again
by SpokenSpades
Summary: Starting from scratch since the 9th doctor, Sheila Gisby notices his police box on an ordinary day. Christmas, that is. She figures out he's a Time Lord, and figures the deepest, darkest thing about him. On top of that, he's trying to save himself and Sheila from his dark side. A man accusing him of killing a family. Is it true? Read to find out! {OC's included.}
1. Chapter 1

**This is completely rewritten from the 9th doctor. He never met Rose, but don't worry, we'll bring in Rose, Martha, Donna and maybe Amy and Rory. Possibly Mickey. But later in the story.**

Chapter 1

The Doctor

1-

Christmas. I inhaled the fumes and smelt the sweet scent of eggnog. I explored around the small area, noting a novelty police box from back when my mom was young. The police box drew my attention, because even then I knew it held something almost as sweet as that eggnog. A creak emerged from the strangely attracting box, and a man opened the door. He shut it quickly and noticed me standing near it.

"Ever seen anything like it?" he asked, catching me off balance.

"My mom showed me pictures, she had them around when she was a kid. Good you have an appreciation for the older times," I complimented. Some sort of emptiness filled my comment, like I was missing a bigger picture.

"Ah, but this one is different." he replied, a grin wiping his face clean. His brown hair was ruffled, even though it was short. He wore a leather like jacket.

"How so?" I responded, curiosity gripping me tight.

"What's your name?" he interrupted.

"Sheila. Sheila Gisby. And yours?" I replied, intrigued by the conversation.

"The Doctor." He told me, bringing out a larger grin then before. His white teeth shone like the stars. But that was the least interesting part of him.

"The Doctor? What are you? From Gallifrey?" I asked.

He looked at me, obviously caught off guard.

"You have heard of the Time War, correct?" he investigated me, like I had done something amazing or terrible. I couldn't tell. But I knew about the Time War, my parents told me stories when I was young. I knew of the brutality...

"Yes, the war that left all the Time Lords... I don't know how to put this... _gone._"_  
_

I felt like he had some kind of secret burrowed inside him, that also had a deep piece of sadness inside.

"But I'm still here!" The Doctor exclaimed, his voice sagging a bit. I stared down at him.

"You're... Your a time lord! This is amazing! Do you know how long I've tried to find one?!" I replied, excitement brushing past me, and turned into slight anger.

"Sheila Gisby..." he repeated over and over. I racked my brain for one reason why he'd be here. There was no trouble here, at least nothing severe enough to affect more then one person. He must be just visiting. My dream to meet him and save my brother had been crushed. Years ago. When I was 13, I needed him to save my brother that was becoming a monster.

"You, the distress signal... That was from you! Blimey, I am so sorry. How late am I?" he asked, worry creasing his eyebrows.

"Late."

"I am so sorry... But look at you, knowing all that stuff! Fantastic!" The Doctor tried bring the upside of things, but it hadn't worked at the time.

"You can't subside what happened. How **late **you are! God! Years, wasted." I stormed off, my fists clenched. My dark brown hair wrapped in a ponytail bobbed behind me. It's like he had _forgotten _me. Forgotten someone that could bring back the Time Lords. But no, he didn't care. All that mattered was Harriet Jones, the prime minister. Only reason he had even cared about her must have been because she was almost like royalty. Snow dotted the sky, slowly falling to the pavement like autumn leaves. The vendors offered me numbers of food, the scent yet again wafting to my nose. I accepted some fish and chips, and sat on a wooden bench. I admired it's black curled designs on the back. Suddenly the smell of leather came my way, causing me to turn.

I crossed my arms, knowing why The Doctor was here.

"Why were you sending a distress call?" he prodded, expecting me to just open up to him.

"Doctor, it's too late. 3 years too late." I spat, my eyes shutting in anger.

"I don't care. Just tell me," he argued. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He would only let me tell him so everything would be handy dandy.

"Fine! You want to know why? Daleks! They took him. My brother is now a _Dalek. _When you get distress calls, you don't exactly have 3 years!" I shouted, standing up. I noticed my friend Rose passing by, and by the looks of it she had just got here.

"Rose!" I greeted eagerly. Her brown eyes darted around in fear.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked her, following her eyes. Two men had been fighting, yelling out things about something called Bad Wolf. In a flash I saw Rose's blonde hair swish as she ran towards the fighting men. She separated them and screamed and pleaded for them to stop. The snow became larger, falling slower and slower. I focused on the men, trying to get past all the snow. It could barely be done, but all I saw was someone with a leather jacket.

I dashed after them, and held out both hands. The two men wouldn't stop, but I could now see The Doctor was the man in the jacket. He tried to stop the fighting, telling the other guy that he was sorry. I closed my eyes and slapped the other man. I opened them once again and looked down at him.

"Hey, who said hitting was okay? I don't want to deal with you like a kinder!" I scorned. He sneered back up at my and grabbed me by the front of my shirt, tugging so hard it cut off my breathing.

"He killed someone! He killed a whole family!" he pointed at the Doctor, accusing him of the coldest things.

I kicked the man and grabbed The Doctor and went straight to the police box. "Why is he accusing you of killing someone?" I demanded. The Doctor would never kill someone randomly. He must have had a reason.

"First, get inside the TARDIS." he told me, then warned me about it being bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside. I walked in, still questioning him. I then recognized the incredible size, and the weird bunch of levers and buttons in the middle.

"Woah," I breathed in contempt.

"It's fantastic isn't it? He complimented himself, looking around.

Suddenly I snapped out of all of it. The amazement. The wonder.

"What are you trying to do here? I'm still mad!" I held my ground, anger leading my thoughts. _Why was he here? What did he want from me?_

_"I'm trying to show you the beginning._ Would you like a ride?" He offered, the air becoming still and the anger fading away.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sun rise

2-

"Do you ever sleep in here?" I asked, pressing my hands up against the cold walls.

The smiling Time Lord switched faces and looked at me with a subtle frown. "No, there's no use for sleep."

I looked down at my shoes, realizing the mistake I had made. I messed up insanely, and now he was going to treat me like I was stupid. Teach me everything I already knew.

"Don't expect me not to pass out after this. I'm exhausted," I warned, my eyelids feeling heavy as two anvils balancing on your nose. My vision became blurry, but I was already interrupted by The Doctor's obnoxious mumbling. He had a map, that had yellowed from age. I hovered over his shoulder, looking at the map. It was a map of the city, showing specifically all the luxurious hotels.

"We're going to a hotel? Where is this?" I stared at the fine print, saying it was in a whole other country, the USA.

"Ah, you noticed. Washington in America. Been there once, decent place in 2196," he complimented. Half his focus was on the map, the other half playing with the TARDIS controls. He fell down backwards, a grin still laying on his face.

"Powerful," he laughed. He got back up and wiped the dust off his pitch black pants, and looked up at me. Once I noticed, he looked back down and pat the TARDIS.

"There she goes!" The Doctor yelled excitedly. I grabbed his arm, opened the TARDIS door and ran out, overwhelming curiosity filling me 'til the cup became to full and it spilled.

"Where we going? Is it fancy? Is it expensive?" I poked him, begging for all the answers while still running. The cold caressed my cheek, rain pouring onto the black and yellow roads.

"My home," I smiled, feeling the sidewalk. I noticed a small little tube that ventured into a fast food restaurant, and made a note to myself to go in later. Suddenly, my fatigue came back and exhausted me even worse.

"We're almost to the hotel!" The Doctor yelled, yanking my wrist and making a mad dash towards a tall, stacked up building. Marble patterned the floor and bordered the door. Weird style, but somehow it fit with the place. We admired the lobby, when we were prodded from our wonder.

"Uh, may I help you?" the man behind the counter asked awkwardly. The Doctor was still spun around, staring at the dark brown swirls painted on the marble wall. I tugged on his sleeve, whispering. Soon I took matter into my own hands and spun back around. The Doctor caught on and did the same. He excitedly slammed his fist down on the desk, a smile creeping onto his face. "A room please," he asked. "I'll pay," I muttered, digging into my pocket and throwing about $150 on the table.

"So how much is this gonna cost?" I groaned, remembering how much money hotels could cost. The Doctor reached for my money and stuck it in my pocket. He looked into the employees' eyes, and saw _something. _He took out the thing in his pocket I noticed earlier and shone it into the mans eyes.

"Why do you want money? On the ad it says it was non-profit. More like a refugee camp, rather?" he investigated. The man stared up at him, grinning.

"Ah, The Doctor. I can't believe I met the famous one of us all," he said, more tone coming from his voice. The tone of a sick, twisted soul. I glared up at him, clenching my fists. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, my eyebrows raised. Suddenly, I lifted my wrist and swung.

"Sheila!" The Doctor yelled at me. I whipped my head around to notice the Doctor's face squeezed into anger. "You CAN'T just hit a man like that!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry! I was concerned! Do the words that come out of this idiots mouth sound _normal _to you?" I cried in defense. The sun had gone down, and I was tired. "Can we save this little family reunion for _tomorrow_?" I asked.

The employee looked at me. "Fine. Take the room 2B." I nodded my thanks and rushed to the top floor and the Doctor had the keys behind me. He trotted slower then me, but paced decently. I had him throw me the keys and opened the door in a rush. Two beds were on either sides of the room, and a small TV lay on the carpet floor, near a small coffee table. It wasn't a complete dump, but there were drink stains paving the way.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I told him, jumping onto the left bed. I shut my eyes, ignoring the Doctor turning on the TV before sitting on his bed himself. I ran the events that had happened today through my head like a nonstop action movie. I drifted into the darkness, letting the fatigue take me.


End file.
